Te Extraño
by Torrencee
Summary: "Dime Gladion, ¿Cuán lejos has llegado con Moon?" Preguntó Hau.


Notas de autor: Hola, hace mucho que no escribo algo y como últimamente estoy jugando pokemon sun, no pude resistir escribir algo con Hau, Gladion y Moon. Las únicas historias que veo aquí con Gladion son (Gladion x Reader) no soy tanto de eso, pero las leo igual si es que no hay nada mas con mi chico favorito del juego. La cosa es que quería escribir con ellos y espero que les guste.

P.D: También espero que me perdonen algunas personas que ellas saben quiénes son (espero) porque no he leído sus historias. Espero leerlas pronto, pero a veces ando en otra...

Sentimientos Encontrados

"¿Qué significa esto?" Dijo Gladion frunciendo el ceño. En sus manos tenía un panfleto que hablaba sobre una promoción de malasadas en Ciudad Malíe; disgustado con la idea, Gladion no tardo en saber quién se lo había mandado. "Hau... ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me mandes el panfleto con las promociones?" Dando un largo suspiro, el chico de cabello rubio se sentó en el sofá y miró hacia el techo. "¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo?"

Habían pasado por lo menos cuatro años desde que Moon se había vuelto la campeona de Alola. Después de todo lo sucedido con Lusamine, Gladion formó una amistad con Moon y Hau. Al principio era algo distante, pero él termino por encariñarse con ellos, aunque eso jamás lo admitiría. Independientemente de que sus personalidades eran opuestas, Gladion y Hau terminaron siendo muy buenos amigos. Hau podía ser muy distraído de vez en cuando, pero sabía que su amigo jamás aceptaría el hecho de que había una chica que él quiere mucho. La cosa era que quizás esos sentimientos se habían convertido en algo más que solo una amistad.

El chico de cabello rubio tomo el teléfono y se lo puso en lo oreja. Él sabía que se arrepentiría de hacerlo mas tarde. El teléfono sonaba y sonaba hasta que alguien contesto.

"¿Hau?"

"Si, ¿quién es?"

"Yo"

"¿Quién es yo?" Preguntó Hau desde el otro lado de la línea.

Gladion respiró profundo intentando no gritarle por el teléfono. "¿Por qué me mandaste el panfleto? ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no?"

"¡OH Gladion! ¡Hola!" Reía Hau por el teléfono. "¿Vas a venir o no?"

"¿Qué crees?" Contestó amargamente.

Hau solo dio un suspiro. "Vamos, no seas así. Yo sé que la extrañas y hace mucho que no la ves. Ella siempre va a las promociones, siempre se hace el tiempo. Por eso te mando los panfletos."

"Yo nunca dije eso y no, no voy a ir." Fue lo último que contestó el chico y colgó el teléfono. Después de unos segundos, el teléfono comenzó a sonar una vez más. "¿Qué quieres?"

"Gladion, no seas jodido. ¿Paso por ti a las 2 de la tarde?"

"3 de la tarde."

"Perfecto. Nos vemos."

Gladion puso su mano en su frente y suspiró. "No puedo escaparme de ti por siempre, ¿verdad, Moon?" Con eso, se levantó y se fue a arreglar. Unas horas después, se escuchó como alguien tocaba la puerta. El chico se acercó lentamente a abrirla, sabiendo las consecuencias.

"Gladion, no la pienses tanto y abre la puerta. Sé que estás ahí." Hau escucho como el seguro de la puerta hizo un ruido, esta era su oportunidad. "¡Vaya, era hora!" Tomó la perilla y la giró levemente causando que se abriera la puerta y ahí estaba el rucio: con los brazos cruzados, con la cara larga, y una vestimenta que le quedaba muy bien. Llevaba puesta una camisa, un sweater encima y unos jeans. "Ja, de verdad que le pones color cuando se trata de Moon, ¿no crees?"

Sonrojado, Gladion miró hacia otro lado.

"Hau"

"¿Dime?"

"Cállate."

Hau solamente puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza y rio. "¡Vamos, ya le dije a Moon que venias!"

La sangre le subía a la cabeza al chico, Hau dándose cuenta de esto, salió corriendo y este lo siguió.

Entre risas, insultos y bromas; los dos chicos por fin llegaron a su destino. Hau podía darse cuenta de que su amigo estaba muy nervioso, por lo tanto, le dio un pequeño empujón en la espalda y le sonrío. "Estas mas tenso que una piedra, Gladion." Este solo suspiro.

Sin advertencia, una voz muy familiar los llamo por sus nombres. "¡Gladion, Hau!" La chica se acercó a ellos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. "Es tan bueno verlos, los extrañaba." Hau abrazo a Moon y rápidamente se fue corriendo a buscar una malasada. "Bueno, que se le va a hacer... Hau siempre hace lo mismo cuando lo veo en las promociones. Apenas dice hola y se va" Suspiró Moon. "¿Sabes, Gladion? Me alegra mucho que estés aquí; hace mucho que no te veo."

"¿Algún rival que valga la pena en los últimos años?" Pregunto el chico algo nervioso, intentando cambiar la conversación.

Moon sonrío de manera traviesa. "Bueno... había uno. Pero hace un tiempo atrás me temo que lo vencí; esperaba verlo de nuevo pero, no fue así. Nuestra pelea fue la mejor que he tenido hasta ahora desde que me convertí en campeona y además..." Ella se acercó al oído del chico y susurro. "Él era muy guapo." Sabiendo que eso lo irritaría, Moon no se sorprendió cuando lo vio alejarse bastante molesto. "¡Gladion, espera!"

Él paro de caminar por unos momentos y giró a mirarla. "¿Ahora qué?"

"¿No lo entendiste cierto?" Moon se adelantó hacia donde estaba Gladion y comenzaron a caminar por la cuidad.

"¿No vas a comer algo?"

Moon suspiró. "Habrá tiempo para eso después. Hace mucho que no te veo y si te pierdo de vista después te desapareces."

"Entonces... Tú no viniste aquí por la promoción." Contestó el chico cerrando los ojos por unos instantes.

Moon sonrío levemente. "No, la verdad esta vez no."

"Eso es bastante raro, conociéndote."

"Usualmente, lo es. Es que siempre te espero... pero por alguna razón nunca vienes. Sé que Hau siempre te manda los panfletos. Apenas tengo tiempo para mi ahora que soy campeona, pero no me dan muchos problemas cuando les digo que voy a venir a las promociones de malasadas porque se supone que puedo ver a mis amigos. Casi a todos, excepto a ti." Contestó la chica rendida.

Gladion no sabía cómo contestar, pero lo que él sí sabía era que evitaba encontrarse con ella. "No pensé que quisieras verme." Fueron las únicas palabras que se le escaparon al chico.

"Claro que quiero verte. Gladion, ese rival del que hablaba eras tú." Moon se acercó un poco hacia él y lo tomó del brazo. "Pensé que la razón por la cual me evadías tanto era porque te vencí."

"No, esa nunca fue la razón." Gladion apretó los puños.

"¿Entonces?"

"Nada."

"Gladion..." Moon lo soltó por unos momentos y camino unos pasos hacia adelante para poder darle espalda. "Sé que nunca tuviste interés en ser mi amigo al principio pero, yo termine encariñándome contigo y a medida que pasaba el tiempo me di cuenta de que me encariñe aún más."

"Moon..." Gladion miró hacia el suelo, sonrojado.

La chica simplemente se dio vuelta para verlo. "Creo que después de todo me terminaste gustando."

"La razón por la que te he estado tratando de evadir es que yo..." Gladion respiró profundo, mirando a la chica a los ojos. "Moon, yo, no quería verte porque no quería admitir que terminaste siendo alguien importante para mí."

Moon se acercó al chico que estaba parado allí. Ella sabía que después de todo, para él lo relacionado con sus sentimientos era un tema delicado que lo hacía sentirse vulnerable. Ella lo miro, le acaricio la mejilla delicadamente y lo beso en los labios. Comenzó algo tímido y dudoso, pero pronto los dos se dejaron llevar por lo que sus corazones ansiaban desde hace ya mucho tiempo. Cuando la falta de aire se interpuso entre ellos, los dos se separaron y dejaron sus frentes tocándose.

"Ahora nunca vamos a escuchar a Hau callarse cuando se entere de esto." Dijo Gladion con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Moon rio. "Que importa. Así tiene algo mejor que decir."

"Todos se van a enterar."

"Bueno, ¿no crees que ya es hora de que sepan que la campeona de Alola no está disponible para nadie excepto para el presidente de la Fundación de Aether?" Dijo la chica de manera coqueta. "Te quiero mucho."

"Yo también."


End file.
